


now i'm of consenting age

by akire_yta



Series: promptfics - bandom and rpf [107]
Category: Bandom, Disney RPF
Genre: AU, Multi, akificlets, stable threesomes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 17:59:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/929429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: 3924 = nic/brendon/spencer - But It's Better If You Do: Panic! At the Disco</p>
            </blockquote>





	now i'm of consenting age

"I'm sure, mama," Nic said for the tenth time this conversation. She smiled at her boys even as she rolled her eyes, and kept pacing the kitchen, expertly avoiding tripping over Fendi and Boba, who were waiting with doggy patience for their dinner. "Yes, I know they are good boys. Yes, they both know about each other."

Brendon sniggered, and Spencer shot him a warning glare before going back to cutting up the carrots.

"No, mama, I'm _not_ pregnant," Nic said, finally letting a little exasperation into her voice. "No, mama, I'm not disrespecting you." She stopped dead in the middle of the kitchen. "Okay, I will. Give daddy a hug for me. Love you too, bye." She hung up the phone and clutched it to her chest. "Guess what?" she said with the biggest smile. "Mama sends her love to both of you."

Spencer stopped cutting vegetables. Brendon was already stepping over the dogs to give her a hug. He knew as well as anyone, it was the little things that made a family.


End file.
